1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in stuffing machines for food products, to be applied particularly to meat products treatment such as chopped meat in pork butchering, a general structure defined essentially by a stuffing propeller pump operatively coupled to a feeding hopper for the material to be treated, a vacuum intake associated with a pump chamber spaced from the intake, and a pump in the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines of this type are known from applicant's prior Spanish patent application No. 538,595, applied for in 1984; Utility Model No. 197,480, of the firm TALLERES CATO S.A., of 1973; Spanish patent application No. 411,863 of the firm COMERCIAL TECHNICA DE INDUSTRIAS CARNICAS, S.A. of 1973; and the German patents (Federal Republic) No. 1653843 of 1967 and 1915008 of 1969, of the firm ALBERT HANDTMANN, METALLGUSSWERK. In addition, there exists on the market a stuffing machine for meat products produced by the Swiss firm C. HOEGGER CIE. AG. that can also be referred to as a unit similar in basic structure to this type of machine.